


sprite

by dracoon



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Dongshik is a trickster god in this, I saw angel/demon AU but not this, M/M, Other, and Inwoo the hapless human, not technically OOC but Dongshik is post-series Dongshik and Inwoo is pre-series Inwoo, so I'm taking a break from Abyss to do this instead, so this would be interesting?, song prompts are fun, supernatural AU!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon
Summary: "because when I first heard of you, it felt like a virtual game;what I understood of you was but messages off a forum board.if you aren't with me, my mind goes blankbecause I keep guessing what's on your mind and seeing your face;simulating every movement as though we'd move togetherI will wait; until you can accept how I love"Seo Inwoo visits the forest of his family home, desperate to prove the supernatural occurrences surrounding it and that heisn'tinsane- and meets the protector that lives within- an archdruid named Yook Dongshik.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	sprite

He knew he was being watched when he traversed the woods, heavy boots crunching against the dead leaves of the forest floor. Most of the time, he wouldn't be worried about himself, or how he presented, but Seo Inwoo knew his sanity were like rapidly flowing sand that slipped through his clenched fists. 

It'd been years since he'd set foot into the hunting grounds of his family estate, not after his mother had passed away. That night, her body had vanished, and his father struck him when he tried to search for anything beyond it. He had his suspicions, even when he trained extensively with his shotgun and was dead certain she'd return. People had said they'd seen someone else in the woods, even though this was private property and should never have trespassers.

The forums tracking supernatural activity were consistently speculating about the forest of the Seo's estate, and how it remained lush despite being basically abandoned so many years ago. As an adult, Inwoo was back to investigate- all he was armed with was his trusty shotgun and his diary scrawled with details surrounding it. He'd be murdering people, he knew, in some other timeline, but this obsession with figuring out what happened to his mother's body took up far too much of his time. 

His father had long given up on him, treating him as insane (which he most certainly was, he laughed to himself)- and grooming him to be his younger brother's mentor had backfired terribly when it was obvious his mind was set on the forest instead. He'd been cast out, allowing him to grow into his own craft as a paranormal investigator instead and using his skills to prove speculations. Finally, he'd meandered back to where it all began. 

Above him, the night sky stretched out, shrouded by the foliage of the trees as they swayed ominously. Inwoo loaded his shotgun, slowly advancing as he glanced behind him.

Someone else was watching him- he could feel the hairs on his neck rise when he turned around, meeting face-to-face with a scruffy, casual-looking man with fluffy hair, hands raised in surrender as he strode forward. "Oh...wasn't expecting that," the scruffy man sighed in disappointment, and Inwoo narrowed his eyes to meet the other's gaze.

He was...shorter than him. Inwoo could probably take him in a fight, but the way he dressed was bizarre. He was dressed in a flowing overcoat woven of leaves, branches haphazardly sticking out of his hair and even his undershirt made obviously out of the fauna around him. "You--" Inwoo clicked his shotgun furiously, attempting to fire at him but belatedly realising how the empty clicking of his _loaded gun_ was not doing him any favors.

The man raised a hand, and the shotgun fell apart, clattering harmlessly to the grass around them. "I-I can take you," Inwoo growled, balling his gloved hands to fists and taking a fighting stance, "How dare you- the gun was expensive! I'll make sure you-- you--" He felt his voice leave him with another flourish of the strange figure's hand and soon began clasping at his neck, eyes wide with unspoken horror and barely-contained rage. 

"Shit, didn't think I was holding you too hard-- sorry about that!" chortled the man, releasing his chokehold as Inwoo collapsed to his knees, coughing violently, "I didn't think I'd expect you so soon! How rude of me~ Are you alright?" 

Inwoo lunged, seeing an opening, only to run headfirst into the next tree as the man reappeared above him on a tree branch, swinging his feet idly. 

"What are you! Get down here!" Inwoo snarled, fury apparent as he stumbled back to glare up at the fey(?) man that was taunting him softly from his perch. 

"Me? I'm the protector of this forest. Every forest has one, you know~" he hummed in reply, "Don't worry! Just tell me your name and I'll figure out whether I can help you. After all, I'm a powerful fey druid. I've been here a while, after all." 

"I don't trust the fey," Inwoo scoffed, fists still tightly balled at his sides, "Once I give you my name, it's all over." 

"Aww." The strange man pouted from above him and Inwoo could finally see his face for the first time under the moonlight- he...was cute, actually, except for the face paint that seemed to glow as it caught the light from the foliage, "I'll be here if you ever change your mind though. Are you really sure? Do you really have anything to return to?" 

This gave Inwoo pause. This druid wasn't wrong- he didn't have much to go back to beside his routine, which had turned into a slog at this point. 

He knew enough stories surrounding the trickster spirits of the fey, though. Did he really want to?

To be frank, he internally rationalised, he had little to lose. 

"No, I don't," he stiffly replied to the man still perched above him, "I...my name. Seo Inwoo." 

"Cool," The figure tilted his head with a smile, hopping down gracefully from the branches before landing before him, "My human name was Yook Dongshik. Let's go with that first...after all, we've got centuries to get you up to speed!" 

"Up to speed for...?" Inwoo paused, and Dongshik grabbed him by the arm- he watched the slender fingers trail sparkles across his velvet jacket, a pang of fear welling up suddenly. 

"You'll see," Dongshik's voice is light, and under their feet, the dead leaves began to swirl around them like a vortex, "Not everyday that I get a new companion!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic! Give it a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAvcrc3kN9c
> 
> Tired is treating Inwoo as dominant, and _wired_ is making him the weaksauce human to the unparalleled capacity and mercy of Dongshik :P


End file.
